


Personal Worries

by michaelsnirvana (orphan_account)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michaelsnirvana
Summary: Crosshairs wasn't used to worrying about something. Or rather, someone*!!! Semi-spoilers for The Last Knight !!!**see notes inside for details!!*





	Personal Worries

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted in awhile, and I saw the movie today and felt the need to write something for this pairing since they weren't seen much but always shown together.

Crosshairs wasn't used to worrying about something. 

Actually, it was a someone which he was even more unused to, but after Optimus left on search of their Creators, and he and Drift decided that then would be a good time to start their relationship, it was all he did. Worry about Drift's safety. Sure, he cared for the other Autobots, Cade, and whatever the name of that new guy Cade hired but Drift was entirely different. Drift was HIS, and Crosshairs protected what was his.

Which is why when helping Optimus defeat the Quintessa, defeating the Decepticon army preventing Vivian and Cade from recovering Merlon's staff, and trying to hurry before Cybertron destroyed Earth, Crosshairs never left Drift's side.

Sure, he knew his sparkmate could hold his own, Drift was a former deadly Decepticon after all but Crosshairs didn't want to worry. He was sick of worrying all the time, but this had to be the worse. Usually, he only had to worry about the TRF finding them which is why he and Drift usually stayed behind to watch the Dinobots while Bumblebee and Hound helped Cade out in the field.

Crosshairs is snapped out his thoughts when he hears Drift yelp in pain, whipping around to see his sparkmate go down by a nasty looking hit from On Slaught. Snarling, Crosshairs pointed his gun at the 'Con and began firing mercilessly on him, mindful of Drift's location as to not accidentally hit him. Once On Slaught was taken down, Crosshairs made his way to Drift and surveyed the damage, pursing his lips as he caught sight on what looked like the worst part of the hit.

"It'll be fine Cross, just help me up. Optimus and the others need us."

Holding back a growl, Crosshairs grasped the hand Drift was holding out and pulled his to his feet and moved to rejoin the battle.


End file.
